Was kann schlimmer sein?
by sweet-dream-girly
Summary: Hermine wacht in einem Bett auf...aber nicht in ihrem...sondern in SEINEM...lest selbst )


Was kann schlimmer sein?  
  
*Hermine*  
  
Oh Gott. Das ist das schlimmste was mir je passiert ist. Das kann doch nicht sein. Was kann schlimmer sein als neben IHM aufzuwachen. Und auch noch völlig nackt. Hab ich wirklich mit ihm geschlafen? Oh beim Barte des Merlin. Wie kann ich mir nur so etwas erlauben? Ich und dieser Vollidiot von Grabbe. Ich war bestimmt betrunken. Genau ich habe sicher zu viel Butterbier getrunken. Er wacht auf. Mir wird schlecht. Er sieht so ekelhaft aus und er ist einfach so dumm. Wirklich dumm. „Oh Grabbe zieh bloß wieder die Decke hoch...sonst wird mir schlecht!", rief ich entsetzt als er vor schreck mich zu sehen aufgesprungen war und ihm die Decke hinunter gerutscht war. Er schaute mich verdutzt an. Er sah nackt noch schrecklicher aus als er sowieso schon aussah. „Hermine was haben wir getan?", fragte er mich als ob er keine Ahnung hätte und grinste etwas dümmlich vor sich hin. „Nach was sieht es denn aus?!", entgegnete ich bissig. Wie sollte ich das nur Harry und Ron erklären? Am Besten sag ich ihnen gar nichts davon. Nein dieses Ekel...ich war betrunken...da bin ich mir 100% sicher. Grabbe kam auf mich zu und rückte immer näher zu mir rüber. „Bleib bloß wo du bist.", schrie ich ihn an. „Aber Hermine...wir sind doch zusammen oder nicht?! Warum sollten wir dann so was getan haben? Komm gib mir nen Kuss."Mich überfahl ein Drang dazu mich zu übergeben. „Grabbe du bist sooo bescheuert. Das war ein Versehen. Nur ein Versehen. Ich war betrunken. Und wenn du jetzt nicht von mir wegrutschst..."aber das reichte schon. Grabbe rutsche von mir weg. Er sah irgendwie betrübt aus...aber das war mir völlig egal. Ich wollte nur weg von diesem Vollidioten. Ich stand auf um mich anzuziehen....aber ich hatte ja gar nichts an. Grabbe musterte mich ausgiebig und grinste wobei er etwas rot wurde. „Guck weg! Sonst hetzt ich dir nen Fluch auf..."aber da wedelte er schon mit meinem Zauberstab in der Hand herum. So ein Mist...dieser verfressene Dummkopf hatte mir meinen Zauberstab geklaut. Er grinste mich etwas gehässig an.  
  
*Grabbe*  
  
Sie sah geschockt aus. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet. Ich blickt zu ihrem Körper hinunter und musterte sie sehr genau. Ich bemerkte eine Erregung die sie in mir entfachte. „Grabbe das ist nicht witzig. Gib mir meinen Zauberstab", fauchte sie mir zu. „Mmh komm doch lieber noch mal zu mir ins Bett...mich stört es überhaupt nicht wenn du nichts an hast."Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Und plötzlich sprang sie zu mir ins bett und landete genau auf mir. Sie griff nach meinen Händen und hielt sie fest. Sie war kurz davor mir den Zauberstab zu entreißen doch da hatte ich sie auch schon von mir runter gezerrt und auf das Bett gedrückt. „Schlaues Mädchen. Aber jetzt sieht es wohl anders rum aus und das gefällt mir!", grinste ich ihr entgegen. Ich spürte noch mehr Erregung bei dem Anblick ihrer Brüste. „Geh von mir runter. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist sind wir beide nackt.", stieß sie wütend aus. Ich dachte aber gar nicht daran von ihr runter zu gehen. Nein...ich habe sie schon lange begehrt und jetzt wollte ich sie auch nicht mehr gehen lassen. Ich verspürte den Drang danach in sie einzudringen...und ich tat es auch. Sie stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und wehrte sich gegen meine zärtlichen Berührungen. Doch nach einer Weile regte sie sich nicht mehr. Nein und ich musste sie auch nicht mehr festhalten. Es gefiel ihr wie ich mich in ihr bewegte. Sie stöhnte laut und ich ebenfalls. Ich trieb sie bis zum Orgasmus. Ich zog mein Glied aus meiner Geliebten und küsste sie. „Grabbe...wir können das nicht tun...", flüsterte sie nach einer weile. Ich ging von ihr runter und legte mich neben sie. Sie hatte mich verletzt. Ich wollte sie...und zwar nur sie. Aber was sollte sie auch mit einem Dummkopf wie ich einer war anfangen?!  
  
*Hermine*  
  
Es tat mir leid. Er schien verletzt. Ich musterte sein Gesicht. Seine Augen wichen meinen Blicken aus. Ich verspürte ein Schuldgefühl. Was war dieses Gefühl dass mich durchströmte?! Mitleid? Nein es konnte nicht nur Mitleid sein...ich kannte dieses Gefühl nicht...war das etwa Liebe?! Ich hatte mich immer gegen das Gefühl gewehrt wenn ich plötzlich an ihn denken musste. „Ich...Grabbe...ich liebe dich...aber es geht einfach nicht.", sagte ich mit einem mitleidigen Ton. Er wandte sich von mir ab und ich sah wie ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief. Ich wischte sie weg und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. „Ich liebe dich auch Hermine...und für mich geht das...mir ist egal was alle von uns denken.", sagte er mit sehr einfühlsamen Worten. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss. „Vielleicht hast du recht...", entschloss ich mich. Ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Es war ein zuckersüßes Lächeln wie ich bemerkte...mir war das vorher noch nie aufgefallen...das etwas dümmlich aussehende Gesicht...sah für mich gar nicht mehr dümmlich aus...ich genoss seine zärtlichen Berührungen. Sie waren lieblich und sehr zärtlich. Dann fielen mir die Augen zu und ich schlief ein.  
  
Ich hoff ihr findet sie nicht zu...ähm blöd =) ich freu mich über Reviews!!! 


End file.
